Y de la gasolina renació el amor
by Miss Pew
Summary: *Re-editado* ¿Cuál había sido su pecado? ¿Ser rica? ¿Estar en un lugar y en el momento equivocado? Como fuera, ahora vivía un infierno ¿Cómo el dinero podría ser capaz de ponerle precio a una vida?  —Universo alterno—
1. Prólogo

**Summary: **¿Cuál había sido su pecado? ¿Ser rica? ¿Estar en el lugar y momento equivocado? Como fuera, ahora vivía un infierno ¿Cómo el dinero podría ser capaz de ponerle precio a una vida? —Universo alterno—

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

**Notas de la autora: **

+ Esta historia nació en un momento de ocio. Creo que influyó mucho las constantes noticias acerca de la violencia que, lamentablemente, sufre mi país y ciertas experiencias cercanas que he vivido.

+ El título de la historia lo elegí por una canción de un grupo con el cual estaba traumada hace varios años.

_Edito: _

Luego de pensarlo mucho, decidí cambiar radicalmente la estructura que manejaba anteriormente. El argumento, en esencia, es el mismo. Estuve a punto de borrarlo, pero decidí que simplemente debía organizar bien mis ideas. Siento la tardanza y espero que los cambios sean para bien. Cualquier duda, detalle o simple mentada de madre, no duden en manifestármelo.

* * *

><p><strong>-Y de la gasolina renació el amor-<strong>

**Prólogo: **

Para ella, simplemente era un día más. El sol brilló de nuevo, el aire continuó llenando sus pulmones y todo el orden cósmico permaneció intacto. No existía el menor indicio que su rutina cotidiana cambiaría. Esa tarde pensaba ir a cotillear un rato con el nido de víboras, perdón, sus amigas —a las cuales odiaba en secreto— y quizá salir un rato con Renji, que estaba más que enamorado de ella. Y no lo culpaba, si ella fuera chico, también se enamoraría de sí misma. Cualquier persona que conociera a Rukia Kuchiki, adivinaba tras unos segundos su severo narcicismo.

—Buenos días, señorita Kuchiki —retumbó la dulce voz de Kiyone en sus oídos.

Odió intensamente a su doncella.

De hecho, odiaba a cualquier persona que osara sacarla del mundo de Morfeo, pero ella tenía mucha suerte. Le simpatizaba y por ese simple hecho, pasaba directamente a su círculo de protegidos. Por supuesto que esto no había sido cosa sencilla. Primero tuvo que pasar por un sinfín de pruebas, antes de considerarla una persona de confianza. La sumisión era una de las cosas que más valoraba de ella. Cumplía todos sus caprichos, no le importaba si se le hablaba groseramente y dejaba su vida personal por el trabajo.

—¡Demonios! —Vociferó incorporándose de la cama— ¿Qué tienen de buenos, Kiyone?

Como de costumbre, la chica empezó a temblar de pies a cabeza.

¿Desactivar bombas? ¿Ser soldado en alguna guerra sangrienta? Despertar al pequeño "león" de la familia Kuchiki, era todavía más peligroso.

Ninguna empleada con dicho encargo duraba más de una semana. Todas se iban ofendidas y juraban no volver jamás. Era por eso que cuando mencionaban «Familia Kuchiki» y «Rukia», todas las agencias de empleadas domésticas dudaban en prestar sus servicios a esta noble familia, sin importar las fuertes cantidades que se ofrecían y el prestigio que se ganaría en automático.

Sin embargo, Kiyone estaba rompiendo récords: cinco meses sin ser, _aún,_ despedida.

—S-se… S-seguimos con vida, se-señorita —tartamudeó asustada la muchacha de cabellos grises— El sol resplandece allá afuera… —expresó con un poco más de confianza, abriendo las cortinas— Mire allá, los pájaros cantan y el sol brilla para las personas como usted… Pareciera que su tarea fuera iluminarla todavía más, señorita Kuchiki.

La ojiazul suavizó sus facciones.

¿Cómo podríamos describir a Las noches? Fácil, un lugar de mala muerte.

El sitio donde se reúne lo más bajo de la sociedad, el sitio predilecto para formar acuerdos entre delincuentes y el gran distribuidor, por excelencia, de sexo, alcohol y drogas. En el exterior casi podría pasar por, irónicamente, algún centro religioso. Tenía una estructura inmensa, con varias secciones independientes para diversos fines, hermosos vitrales como ventanas y pintado con un reluciente blanco perlado.

Por las mañanas tan sólo era un gran edificio, por las noches un centro de perdición.

En el apartado más importante, alejado y elegante, se encontraba un escaso grupo de seis hombres: el más importante, atrás de un elaborado escritorio de caoba, un par cuidándole celosamente sus espaldas, un mesero listo para servir cualquier bebida y los últimos dos, resaltando por sus singulares cabelleras, sentados enfrente de éste.

—Quiero que se deshagan de Byakuya Kuchiki —mandó fríamente un hombre alto y de cabellos castaños— hoy es el día indicado. En la noche habrá una fiesta de beneficencia y todo está organizado: Soborné al tipo que le llevará al lugar, su seguridad es nula, no tiene ningún guardaespaldas, y ustedes aprovecharán para abordarlo en un punto de la ciudad que posteriormente les indicaré. Es una oportunidad irrepetible ¿Tienen alguna duda?

—Ninguna —expresaron al unísono.

—Quiero que tengan en claro, que no hay lugar para errores. Ese hijo de puta se interpone entre mis planes —guardó silencio por unos segundos— pero un _terrible_ accidente podrá ayudarme ¿No lo creen? —luego soltó una risa punzante, correspondida por el resto de sus subordinados. Levantó una copa de vino y exclamó: ¡Larga vida al rey Byakuya!

Antes de bajar a desayunar, se había dirigido a su baño para lavarse la cara y los dientes. Se observó detenidamente y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa por el reflejo que le ofrecía el espejo: no necesitaba ni una sola gota de maquillaje para verse hermosa, su cabello era lacio y negro como la noche, pero sobre todo, le encantaban sus enormes y violáceos ojos.

—Buenos días, Rukia —le saludó su hermano con voz a gripada, pero sin perder su fuerza, cuando se toparon por el gran pasillo.

Él continuaba ataviado con su fino pijama negro y una hermosa bata gris de seda. Era bastante extraño verle así y más a esa hora de la mañana. Su rostro se veía hecho un desastre, su nariz estaba irritada y sus mejillas incendiadas por la fiebre.

—Buenos días, Onni-sama (*) —respondió con sumo respeto. Su hermano era el único ser, aparte de ella, que considerase digno de respeto y devoción— ¿Por qué se ha levantado? —inquirió con verdadera preocupación. Todo el mundo podría asegurar que su cariño era solo una farsa, una herencia enorme era capaz de hacer fingir a cualquiera, pero Rukia amaba a su hermano. Quizá nunca había palabras de aprecio entre ellos y tenían una relación bastante templada, sin embargo el amor fraternal era recíproco— Creo que debe seguir descansando.

—No, estoy bien —aclaró inmediatamente, pero ambos sabían que no era cierto— Iré a cambiarme para ir a la oficina… además hoy es la cena de beneficencia —después empezó a estornudar sin parar.

—Renji puede hacerse cargo por hoy y yo iré a la cena en representación a la familia —sugirió la pelinegra— Si va en ese estado, tardará más en recuperarse y puede empeorar. Por favor, hágame caso.

El hombre de piel cremosa meditó un par de minutos, hasta que finalmente dijo:

—Tienes razón —se dio la media vuelta y tomó rumbo hacia su habitación. Rukia se sintió complacida, bajó a desayunar y empezó a hacer planes acerca de lo que vestiría en esa importante ocasión.

La noche llegó finalmente.

Luego de voltear su extenso guardarropa, la ojiazul no encontró nada que le agradase y compró un hermoso vestido negro en una exclusiva tienda que siempre tenía algo especial para ella. Decidió usar un antiguo collar de diamantes que estaba desde hace mucho tiempo en la colección de joyas de la familia y fue maquillada y peinada por una reconocida estilista, que también estaba siempre a su disposición. Rukia, con todo esto y principalmente con su belleza natural, quedó hecha una diosa. La joven heredera era acechada por muchos hombres, pero ninguno le había convencido siquiera un poco.

Su vida era _casi_ perfecta.

—El chofer está listo para partir —indicó una de sus sirvientas antes de entrar a la habitación— Wao… —susurró sorprendida al verle— ¡Está especialmente hermosa esta noche!

—Lo sé —se limitó a decir y abandonó su enorme recámara, sin saber que pasarían bastantes días antes de volver ahí.

Una limusina le esperaba al exterior. Rukia notó algo raro al chofer, pero no le dio importancia. Después le diría a su hermano que lo despidiera. La cena se llevaría a cabo en una hacienda un poco retirada de la ciudad, así que tampoco le extrañó demasiado que tomara otro camino distinto al acostumbrado. Tantas y tantas señales de que las cosas no marchaban bien y ella simplemente las ignoró.

Rukia seguía en su burbuja de oro, hasta que el auto frenó repentinamente en un sitio desierto a pocos kilómetros de la carretera:

—¡Idiota! —Gritó enfurecida— ¡Ten cuidado, imbécil! Un solo cabello mío vale más que toda tu familia… —el chofer se bajó y fue directamente hacia donde la ojiazul se encontraba— ¿Qué piensas hacer, maldito? —exclamó aterrorizada, alejándosele. Velozmente él le cubrió la boca y la nariz con un pañuelo con cloroformo y la vista de la asustada mujer empezó a nublarse.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>

(*): No se considera correcto usar términos en japonés, pero no se me ocurrió otra palabra adecuada para llamar a Byakuya y que mostrara el respeto y la admiración que Rukia siente por él.


	2. Dos

**Summary: **¿Cuál había sido su pecado? ¿Ser rica? ¿Estar en el lugar y momento equivocado? Como fuera, ahora vivía un infierno ¿Cómo el dinero podría ser capaz de ponerle precio a una vida? —Universo alterno—

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

**Notas de la autora: **

+ Esta historia nació en un momento de ocio. Creo que influyó mucho las constantes noticias acerca de la violencia que, lamentablemente, sufre mi país y ciertas experiencias cercanas que he vivido.

+ El título de la historia lo elegí por una canción de un grupo con el cual estaba traumada hace varios años.

_Edito: _

Luego de pensarlo mucho, decidí cambiar radicalmente la estructura que manejaba anteriormente. El argumento, en esencia, es el mismo. Estuve a punto de borrarlo, pero decidí que simplemente debía organizar bien mis ideas. Siento la tardanza y espero que los cambios sean para bien. Cualquier duda, detalle o simple mentada de madre, no duden en manifestármelo.

* * *

><p><strong>-Y de la gasolina renació el amor-<strong>

Dos

_¿Cómo podía haber llegado a una situación como aquella?_

Un sucio pedazo de tela le impedía ver. Sentía la presión de algo rasposo, probablemente cuerdas, enredadas por todo su cuerpo y un pañuelo atado en su boca le impedía gritar o siquiera hablar. Estaba desorientada, probablemente había perdido el conocimiento. Oscuridad. Todo era oscuridad. El ruido de automóviles sobre una autopista.

¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Una discusión, dos hombres sosteniendo una fiera pelea de palabras:

—Vamos a Las noches —sugirió el _Hombre número uno._

—No podemos llevarla ahí —respondió secamente el _Hombre número dos._

—Debemos negociar esto rápido o todo se va a la mierda.

—¿Sabes lo que estamos haciendo? ¡¿Lo sabes? —exclamó el _Hombre número dos_ con desesperación.

—Eres un marica, eso es lo que eres —expresó despectivamente el _Hombre numero uno._

Silencio.

Entonces recordó lo que sucedía: Ella había sido secuestrada.

Lágrimas.

Luego de que los dos hombres, eran dos porque solamente había distinguido dos diferentes tonos de voz, terminaron de discutir y parecieron llegar a un acuerdo, sintió que el auto se puso en marcha de nuevo. Fue el trayecto más dramático e incierto de toda su vida. Vio pasar su vida frente a sus ojos. Todas las cosas que jamás pudo hacer y que tal vez, ya no haría. Deseo abrazar por primera vez a su hermano.

_Su hermano._

Pasaría muchas horas, días y quizá meses hasta que él se diera cuenta de que alguien le tenía cautiva. Por lo regular, la policía siempre apostaba primero que la ausencia de una mujer en su casa era debido a la fuga con su novio, amante o pareja en turno. Luego formarían la hipótesis de una huída por malos tratos o búsqueda de independencia. Ya hasta el final, considerarían algún acto delictivo.

_Cuando ya sería demasiado tarde._

El auto se paró de repente. No pudo calcular el tiempo exacto, porque en ese momento su cabeza sentía que cada segundo era un año. Llegaron a _donde debían de llegar_. Alguien abrió la cajuela y escuchó una pegajosa canción que transmitían por la radio. No duró mucho la calma, con rapidez y brusquedad, le sacaron de ahí.

—Ten cuidado con ella —expresó calmadamente el _Hombre número dos_ a su camarada.

—Yo la trato como yo quiera, carajo —gruñó ferozmente el _Hombre número uno _y Rukia se estremeció al escucharlo. Era una especie de maldad pura, que le hizo sentir frío hasta en los huesos.

Él podría sentir cualquier cosa, menos piedad y empatía hacia los demás. Tuvo mucho miedo al pensar que él y otros sujetos, quizá peores, se encargarían de su vida.

—Bah, haz lo que quieras.

Rukia no se explicaba como un sujeto tan tranquilo como el _Hombre número dos _podía ser compañero de alguien tan agresivo e idiota. Después de un rato, el _Hombre número uno_ le aventó a una superficie parecida a un colchón (si decía que parecida, era porque era un viejo colchón sucio y con resortes salidos por doquier) y en ese momento hizo lo más estúpido que pudo haber hecho en una situación como la suya…

El _hombre número uno_ le quitó el pañuelo de la boca y ella empezó a gritar:

—Cabrones… —musitó con odio— ¡Suéltenme, hijos de puta! ¿Son tan insignificantes que necesitan hacer estas mierdas para vivir?

—¿Qué dijiste, princesita? —Inquirió burlonamente el _Hombre número uno_— ¿No somos lo suficientemente dignos para estar en su presencia? —preguntó cada vez más enojado y tomándole las mejillas— ¿Eh? —la pelinegra le escupió en el rostro y el_ Hombre número uno_ se limpió el rostro con las venas del cuello sobresaltadas— Eres una chiquilla malcriada ¡Yo te voy a enseñar a comportarte! —exclamó con satisfacción y le dio una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas.

La chica solo reprimió sus ganas de llorar y se quedó en silencio.

Luego sintió que una mano jalaba su corta cabellera. Siguió en el mismo plan de no revelar el menor sentimiento de debilidad, sin importar todo el dolor que sentía. Finalmente, el _Hombre número uno_ le asestó un puñetazo, que le dio de lleno en el rostro. El ambiente se llenó del intenso olor metálico de la sangre y ya no pudo contener los gritos a causa del dolor.

Su nariz le ardía como si estuviera quebrada.

—Ya basta —gritó el _Hombre número dos_, deteniendo sus brazos_—_ Cálmate Grim… —y después se calló abruptamente, antes de revelar la identidad de su compañero— Tranquilízate… tú sabes que al jefe no le gustará que la maltratemos… Al menos todavía no.

_¡¿Al menos todavía no? _

Sus palabras parecieron convencerle e ignoró sencillamente a Rukia. Alguno de los dos volvió a amordazarla de manera salvaje y oyó un portazo, dejándole sola en aquel lugar desconocido y llorando. No por el dolor físico, sino el espiritual. Pasaron muchas horas antes de que alguien volviera a abrir esa puerta… Ni el hambre, la sed o las necesidades fisiológicas de un ser humano fueron razones de peso para que regresaran.


	3. ¿Amistad?

**Summary: **¿Cuál había sido su pecado? ¿Ser rica? ¿Estar en el lugar y momento equivocado? Como fuera, ahora vivía un infierno ¿Cómo el dinero podría ser capaz de ponerle precio a una vida? —Universo alterno—

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

**Notas de la autora: **

+ Esta historia nació en un momento de ocio. Creo que influyó mucho las constantes noticias acerca de la violencia que, lamentablemente, sufre mi país y ciertas experiencias cercanas que he vivido.

+ El título de la historia lo elegí por una canción de un grupo con el cual estaba traumada hace varios años.

_Edito: _

Luego de pensarlo mucho, decidí cambiar radicalmente la estructura que manejaba anteriormente. El argumento, en esencia, es el mismo. Estuve a punto de borrarlo, pero decidí que simplemente debía organizar bien mis ideas. Siento la tardanza y espero que los cambios sean para bien. Cualquier duda, detalle o simple mentada de madre, no duden en manifestármelo.

* * *

><p><strong>-Y de la gasolina renació el amor-<strong>

¿Amistad?

Una bomba cayó en la residencia Kuchiki, cuando encontraron el auto donde viajaba Rukia, vacío y en la orilla de la carretera, por la mañana siguiente. Byakuya Kuchiki se encontraba en su habitación, con una temperatura de casi treinta y nueve grados. Eran las ocho de la mañana y le extrañaba que _su _Rukia aún no hubiera ido a visitarlo y ver como se encontraba. Quizá se había desvelado mucho en la fiesta de beneficencia y todavía permanecía dormida. Se refugió en esa idea, hasta que la muchacha que se encargaba de ella, Kiyona o Kiyone (no recordaba exactamente su nombre), entró sin llamar a la puerta y con gran preocupación exclamó:

—Kuchiki-Sama, la señorita Rukia no regresó a dormir.

Justo en ese instante, su sexto sentido le advirtió que las cosas marchaban mal.

Luego sonó su móvil y le comunicaron que Rukia jamás llegó en el evento, además de la extraña aparición del automóvil con las puertas abiertas y sin ningún rastro del chofer o de su hermana.

Entonces, sintió arder su sangre y no precisamente por la fiebre.

Ya había pasado una semana.

—Señor Kuchiki, solo es cuestión de tiempo —reiteró el robusto hombre— Su hermana es la persona más buscada en el mundo.

La mansión de la familia Kuchiki se hallaba totalmente sitiada; decenas de guardias y policías estaban listos para atrapar y, en sus peores consecuencias, matar a cualquiera que osara acercarse a unos metros. La sala central estaba hecha un desastre por el equipo policial, llena de cables por aquí y por allá, papelería y un variado grupo de personas.

—Quiero que suban la recompensa —pidió a su mano derecha, Renji.

El movimiento fue abruptamente detenido: alguien llamaba.

—Esta vez necesitamos que acepte sus condiciones —explicó la rubia mujer que sostenía el teléfono— Es hora de entrar en acción.

Con la mano firme, tomó el aparato.

El rostro de Byakuya Kuchiki era una máscara inexpresiva que no permitía que se reflejara ninguna emoción o nerviosismo. Aparentemente el asunto no le quitaba el sueño, pero por dentro estaba desecho. Rukia era todo lo que tenía en el mundo.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —inquirió el pelinegro, con la atención de todos los presentes.

Los agentes intentaban localizar, con toda la tecnología que poseían, el lugar donde se ocultaban los secuestradores.

—Por supuesto —respondió una voz distorsionada— Tenemos una nueva oferta que no podrá rechazar, pero antes, necesitamos que nos garantice que no hay nadie con usted.

Byakuya meditó unos segundos su respuesta, pues de ella dependería el futuro de su hermana.

—Estoy solo —expresó sin un rastro de duda.

El ambiente estaba cargado de tensión.

«Siga así» decía el letrero que sostenía un joven agente de anteojos.

—Byakuya Kuchiki, ¿creías que podrías vernos la cara? —Exclamó la voz al otro lado de la línea— ¡Sabemos todo lo que sucede en su residencia! Esperamos que organice un adorable funeral para su hermana bastarda… _¡Bye, bye! _—y la comunicación fue cortada.

El pelinegro apretó sus manos con tal fuerza que sus nudillos estaban totalmente blancos.

¿Ya estaba muerta?

—Hey… hey… —se oía lejanamente. Las palabras se arremolinaban y de repente desaparecían. La obscuridad había dejado de serle atemorizante, ahora tan sólo formaban parte de su realidad. Sí, probablemente ya había pasado a una mejor vida… Sin embargo, tras un par de segundos, afortunada o desafortunadamente, comenzó a regresar en sí. Su cabeza parecía ser golpeada por un martillo imaginario y su frágil cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor, pero seguía viva. Las palabras empezaron a tomar sentido: — ¡Hey! ¿Estás ahí? —inquirió el _Hombre número dos_ desesperado y agitándole por los brazos.

—Sí… —respondió escuetamente.

Las manos de su captor le traían una sensación extraña. Eran grandes y ásperas, podía intuirlo, pero ciertamente cálidas.

Le rememoraban especialmente a su gran amor platónico Kaien Shiba, antiguo tutor y amigo. Nunca se lo dijo, calló su amor y lo admiró lejanamente… Sabía que éste jamás sería correspondido, él era casado y amaba a su esposa, pero se permitió el lujo de su presencia y preocupación. Oh sí, su Kaien, tan atractivo e inteligente, pero sobre todo con un buen corazón… Dios amaba llevarse a las personas buenas… por esa razón se prometió jamás volverse a enamorar de alguien e intentar ser una maldita puta interesada para divertirse.

_Dios adoraba jugar con ella._

—Menos mal… —dijo más para sí que para ella. Luego la soltó— ¿Tienes hambre?

—Para nada, con todas sus atenciones, claro que no —ironizó la morena. Luego recordó que no estaba en posición de hacerlo. Sintió miedo de despertar la ira del _Hombre número dos_, por lo que se protegió el rostro con sus manos, pero no pasó nada.

—Bájalas —ordenó finalmente— yo no soy tan cobarde como para golpear una mujer —Rukia obedeció, desconfiada, pero lo hizo— Creo que con ese vestido no debes estar muy cómoda… —aunque ninguno de los dos lo percibieran, ambos estaban sonrojados por el comentario— te prestaré una playera mía y un pantalón.

—¿Puedes quitarme la venda?

—No.

— ¿Al menos desamarrarme las muñecas?

—Lo siento, pero no.

_Sí, seguramente lo haz de sentir. Lo que quieres es manosearme._

— ¿Entonces cómo demonios pretendes que me vista? —exclamó la pelinegra tratando de controlarse.

—Yo te ayudaré.

—¡Ah no! —Protestó inmediatamente— Claro que no lo harás ¡Nadie me pondrá un solo dedo encima!

—Como quieras… —expresó fastidiado el _Hombre número dos_ ante su poca cooperación— Se ve a un kilometro qué prefieres que "mi compañero" te ayude, ¿cierto? —Preguntó divertido— Uff, te divertirás de lo lindo cuando el intente aprovecharse de ti… Bueno, yo debo irme así que… —luego caminó hacia la puerta contando mentalmente.

_3… 2… 1_

—¡Espera! —Gritó aterrorizada— Acepto tu ayuda.

Al menos éste era un hijo de puta educado.

—Ok, apurémonos antes de que llegue el cerdo violador —expresó con seriedad, causándole una pequeña sonrisa a la ojiazul.

_Era la primera vez que sonreía en una semana._

El _hombre número dos_ se acercó a ella de nuevo, quitándole las cuerdas que rodeaban a su cuerpo. Secretamente, el corazón de ambos latía desenfrenadamente, como si predijera el comienzo de algo. El chico desabrochó torpemente el cierre de la espalda, recordando el primer contacto que tuvo con una mujer, el día de su graduación de la secundaria. Oh, qué tiempos aquellos. El vestido cayó al piso y ella suspiró abochornada, cubriéndose el pecho. Qué deprimente era el hecho de que el primer hombre que la veía semidesnuda fuera ese tipo asqueroso, seguramente un cuarentón pervertido y lo peor, no era tan desagradable para ella.

Quizá en el momento pareció una eternidad, pero todo el proceso no duró ni más de un par de minutos. Rápidamente, le colocó la playera en la cabeza y terminó de bajarla hacia el resto del cuerpo.

—¿Los ricos no comen bien o qué? Estás demasiado flaca —comentó despectivamente el _Hombre número dos_ al observar que la camiseta le quedaba enorme.

—¡Idiota! —Renegó la morena, golpeándole fuertemente con la cabeza— Lo que sucede es que no estoy igual de obesa que tú —comentó ofendida, aunque no tenía fundamentos porque no lo conocía físicamente.

Ella, por obvias razones, no vio que sacó una sonrisa al _Hombre número dos._

—Ya cállate y terminemos —sentenció con fingida molestia.

Al principio ambos estuvieron cohibidos, pero cuando terminaron, forjaron una extraña confianza que muy raramente se ve y mucho menos en ese tipo de situaciones.

—Sé que tienes hambre… pero debo irme. En un rato volveré con algo —luego salió de la habitación, pero regreso en segundos— No sé si lo sepas, pero tienes baño —ella abrió la boca sorprendida— Camina unos 10 pasos enfrente de donde estás y lo hallarás.

En cuanto sintió que estaba sola, voló hacia el sanitario.

_Su pobre vejiga había sido la más torturada._


	4. Planes

**Summary: **¿Cuál había sido su pecado? ¿Ser rica? ¿Estar en el lugar y momento equivocado? Como fuera, ahora vivía un infierno ¿Cómo el dinero podría ser capaz de ponerle precio a una vida? —Universo alterno—

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

**Notas de la autora: **

+ Esta historia nació en un momento de ocio. Creo que influyó mucho las constantes noticias acerca de la violencia que, lamentablemente, sufre mi país y ciertas experiencias cercanas que he vivido.

+ El título de la historia lo elegí por una canción de un grupo con el cual estaba traumada hace varios años.

_Edito: _

Luego de pensarlo mucho, decidí cambiar radicalmente la estructura que manejaba anteriormente. El argumento, en esencia, es el mismo. Estuve a punto de borrarlo, pero decidí que simplemente debía organizar bien mis ideas. Siento la tardanza y espero que los cambios sean para bien. Cualquier duda, detalle o simple mentada de madre, no duden en manifestármelo.

* * *

><p><strong>-Y de la gasolina renació el amor-<strong>

Planes

El _Hombre número dos_ cerró la puerta con llave y le guardó celosamente en el bolsillo de su camisa de cuadros rojos. Caminó por el largo pasillo y se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraban el resto de sus camaradas, bebiendo, fumando y jugando cartas. Detestaba el olor al tabaco, pero luego de estar rodeado todo tiempo de ese amargo veneno, terminó acostumbrándose y, hasta en ocasiones de mucha tensión, fumaba un par de cigarrillos.

—Miren quien llegó, amigos —exclamó burlonamente _el Hombre número uno_ tirando una colilla y aplastándole con el pie— ¿Ya terminaste de divertirte con la Kuchiki? —Se acercó a él, le tomó por los hombros y le guiñó el ojo— ¿Es cierto que es una puta?

Todos los presentes soltaron una carcajada.

El _Hombre número dos_ se zafó bruscamente de su compañero, frunció el ceño y circuló por el cuarto hasta llegar a su sillón predilecto. Luego le arrebató un cigarrillo al hombre calvo que estaba enseguida de él, sacó un encendedor del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y le encendió. Al soltar la primera bocanada de humo, dijo:

—No tanto… nadie es tan puta como tu mamá.

Tres sujetos cercanos al _Hombre número uno_ le tomaron inmediatamente para evitar que se armara una pelea. En esos momentos, era lo menos que necesitaban.

—Qué gracioso, fresita —expresó con sarcasmo una vez que le soltaron— pero eso no ayuda para nada a mi humor… ¡El cabrón de Kuchiki está con la policía! —gritó enfurecido, tirando los objetos que se encontraban en la mesa central. Todos se quedaron atónitos, observándole silenciosos. Cuando Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez se enojaba, su ferocidad se podía asemejar fácilmente con un jaguar. Ahí nacía su apodo en el hampa— Nos hemos contactado dos veces en esta semana con él, tú sabes, para darle una oportunidad de pensar, aun cuando a nosotros no nos conviene porque pueden localizarnos… pero somos muy amables ¿Cierto, muchachos? —Los presentes asintieron— Aizen me ha estado presionando toda la semana… Dice que debemos agradecerle el hecho de que no nos matara cuando nos trajimos a la princesita… Si este negocio no se hace, chicos, podemos declararnos oficialmente jodidos.

—¿Entonces qué haremos? —murmuró temeroso el hombre con gafas de sol.

—Rukia Kuchiki no presenta ningún interés para nosotros —respondió secamente el muchacho de cabellos naranjas por Grimmjow— Sin embargo, podemos sacarle provecho. Byakuya tendrá que darnos, al menos, el sesenta por cierto para liberarla. Luego no sé, podríamos matar a Byakuya.

—¿Y por qué no los matamos a los dos? —preguntó animado, el único sujeto calvo de la habitación.

—La policía sabe que ella está secuestrada, inmediatamente nos vincularían. Es mejor que todo se tranquilice y tengamos tiempo para planear nuestro siguiente paso.

De pronto, un aplauso retumbó por el lugar: era su jefe, Aizen.

—Muy bien, Kurosaki. Ni yo mismo hubiera podido sugerir algo mejor —comentó, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda— Tienes futuro. Si eres capaz de terminar con este encargo, consideraré hacerte mi mano derecha. Ustedes, de ahora en adelante, se dirigirán con Ichigo. Grimmjow, tu oportunidad acaba de escapar.

El hombre de cabellera azul apretó los dientes, pero no dijo nada.

En cambio Ichigo, no mostró ni un solo indicio de felicidad ante el reconocimiento y la asignación de su nuevo puesto en la operación.

Tal como lo había prometido, _el Hombre número dos_ regresó al cuarto un par de horas después. En el exterior, la luna estaba llena, engalanando a todo el cielo y en el viento se respiraba ese aroma dulzón que solo la primavera era capaz de crear. Rukia estaba acostada en el viejo colchón, resignada al no tener otro lugar en donde estar un poco cómoda.

Al oír que la puerta era abierta de nuevo se incorporó lentamente.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó él, sentándose en la silla que se encontraba enseguida de la improvisada cama.

— ¿Cómo me debería de sentir? —respondió amargamente la pelinegra.

Afonía.

—Pues… —expresó nervioso, buscando las palabras adecuadas y sobándose la nuca— Yo estaría realmente furioso, a decir verdad… Probablemente estaría pensando en cómo matar lenta y dolorosamente a los hijos de puta que me han quitado mi libertad y, a pesar de todo, lucharía por mi vida, resistiendo para poder ver a mi familia otra vez.

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, bajo las vendas, pero permaneció en silencio.

—Traje bolas de arroz —comentó, intentando zanjar el tema— Deberías agradecerme, en este lugar hay de todo, menos comida. Me he quedado sin cena por tu culpa —reclamó infantilmente, frunciendo el ceño.

Rukia esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, el tipo era todo un caso.

—Jódete. Si no hicieras cosas estúpidas, no tendrías que compartir nada con nadie.

—Bah, no sé porque soy tan amable contigo —luego soltó un largo suspiro. Sacó y desenvolvió el pequeño paquete que llevaba escondido dentro de su chaqueta, quedando al descubierto un par de bolas de arroz, muy sencillas y ya frías —No puedo desatar tus muñecas… tendré que ayudarte también a comer —se acercó hacia Rukia y posó sobre sus labios el alimento.

Instintivamente dio un enorme bocado, sin pesar siquiera en que podría estar envenenado o cualquier cosa por el estilo. El hambre había sido más poderosa que su mente. La primera bola de arroz fue devorada rápidamente por la joven Kuchiki. El _Hombre número dos_ acercó la segunda, pero ella se negó.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió sorprendido.

—No es justo que te quedes sin comer. Yo ya estoy satisfecha. Supongo que aún debe quedar algo de comida ¿Por qué demonios había dicho eso? Se reprimió mentalmente.

El sujeto que la acompañaba sonrió. Ella no había probado alimento desde hacía una semana y se preocupaba por él, que solo tenía un par de horas. Seguramente estaba loca.

—No estás bien ¿Sabías? —Después emitió algo parecido a la risa, aunque terminó con ella velozmente— Estoy bien, no moriré de hambre. Además, tu estómago no opina lo mismo que tú —expresó divertido, al escuchar el quejido proveniente del estómago de la morena y avergonzándola terriblemente.

Rukia comió el resto sin protestar.

Al parecer _el Hombre número dos_ todavía no se marchaba, así que tomó valor para hablar:

—¿Cuánto tiempo estaré todavía aquí?

—Ni yo mismo lo sé… —contestó pensativo— Las cosas no andan muy bien que digamos… Espero que si termino en la cárcel, hables bien de mí —comentó intentando ser gracioso, pero en sus palabras había cierto aire de tristeza.

—Lo haré. Quizá hasta te llegue a visitar… y te lleve bolas de arroz. Tú sabes, deudas son deudas.

Él sonrió.

—¿Y cómo sabrás quien soy yo? Nunca me has visto.

—Cierto, buena pregunta.

Y ambos se rieron como si fueran viejos amigos.

—Creo que es suficiente de mí, por este día —explicó poniéndose de pie— Mañana debo levantarme temprano.

—¿Volverás?

—Espero que sí.


	5. Remembranzas

**Summary: **¿Cuál había sido su pecado? ¿Ser rica? ¿Estar en el lugar y momento equivocado? Como fuera, ahora vivía un infierno ¿Cómo el dinero podría ser capaz de ponerle precio a una vida? —Universo alterno—

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

**Notas de la autora:**

+ Esta historia nació en un momento de ocio. Creo que influyó mucho las constantes noticias acerca de la violencia que, lamentablemente, sufre mi país y ciertas experiencias cercanas que he vivido.

+ El título de la historia lo elegí por una canción de un grupo con el cual estaba traumada hace varios años.

Edito:

Luego de pensarlo mucho, decidí cambiar radicalmente la estructura que manejaba anteriormente. El argumento, en esencia, es el mismo. Estuve a punto de borrarlo, pero decidí que simplemente debía organizar bien mis ideas. Siento la tardanza y espero que los cambios sean para bien. Cualquier duda, detalle o simple mentada de madre, no duden en manifestármelo.

* * *

><p><strong>-Y de la gasolina renació el amor-<strong>

Remembranzas

El _Hombre número dos_, no regresó hasta después de tres días. Durante todo ese tiempo, tuvo la oportunidad de reflexionar con profundidad todo lo que había pasado en su corta vida. Como cualquier persona que está en aprietos, se prometió que si lograba salir de ésa, cambiaría su actitud y no se cansaría de agradecerle a la vida. Pensó inevitablemente en _él_ y de pronto, su mente se llenó de viejos recuerdos que según ella ya estaban más que enterrados:

Era una calurosa tarde de verano. Además del instituto, cinco días a la semana venía un tutor para reforzar su conocimiento y prepararle para un futuro, dígase examen de universidad, aunque todavía faltaran un par de años. Había tenido suerte, el profesor que se encargaba de ello, era muy agradable. Sin mencionar su gran atractivo y su relativa corta edad, considerando que fue elección de su propio hermano.

—Rukia, ¿estás ahí? —la llamó divertido su tutor.

—Lo siento, Kaien-dono —se excusó apenada.

No podía dejar de pensar en su hermoso y despeinado cabello…

En su tatuaje de remolino, que había visto hacía apenas unos días cuando usó una camisa sin mangas…

En sus abundantes pestañas y en especial, sus ojos sinceros que irradiaban alegría…

_Era tan perfecto._

—Deja de pensar en ese chico y pon atención —le reclamó reburujándole cariñosamente el cabello. Él no lo percibió, pero en la mirada de Rukia apareció un brillo especial y un curioso carmesí en sus mejillas.

Si tan sólo Kaien supiera que ella solo podía pensar en él.

—N-no… n-no hay ningún chico —se explicó atropelladamente y tomó su libro como una máscara.

—Aún recuerdo cuando tenía tu edad —comenzó Kaien soñadoramente al ver que no hubo más comentario por la morena— ¿Sabes? Tenía dieciséis cuando conocí a Miyako.

—¿La amas mucho, cierto? —preguntó con cierta indecisión, pero ya lo había dicho.

—Más que a mi propia vida —aseguró con una gran sonrisa— pero basta de hablar de mí, tenemos que trabajar o Byakuya se molestará con nosotros al ver que no tenemos ningún avance. Todavía eres joven, pero muy pronto encontrarás a alguien. Ya lo verás.

_Ya lo había encontrado, sin embargo era tarde._

Dos semanas después de esa conversación, su hermano organizó una pequeña fiesta para celebrar un importante convenio con unos inversionistas estadounidenses. Kaien Shiba no tenía nada que ver en ese asunto, sin embargo recibió invitación y no dudó en asistir con su esposa. Rukia estaba a punto de confesarle su amor, ese era el día perfecto. Aprovecharía cuando Miyako lo dejara solo, aunque no sabía que esperar acerca de lo que sucedería después… ¿Divorciarse? No me hagas reír, él amaba con locura a su esposa. Quizá tan sólo deseaba aliviar la presión en su corazón. Por más que intentaba odiar a Miyako, no podía. Ella era una gran mujer, en todos los sentidos. Le tenía tanta envida y admiración a la vez, que ella era su máxima aspiración para el futuro.

—Kaien, necesito decirte algo —le dijo cuando vio que Miyako se marchó a la barra de comida.

—Aquí estoy, dímelo —respondió con su habitual amabilidad.

La pelinegra tragó saliva y respiró profundamente.

—Yo quería decirte que… —sin embargo, fueron interrumpidos.

—¡Kaien, ven! La comida está deliciosa —expresó con emoción Miyako, sin reparar en la presencia de Rukia— ¡Hola, Rukia-Chan! Lo siento, no te había saludado. Vaya, si que has crecido.

—Hola, Miyako-San —contestó con una sonrisa forzada.

—¿Interrumpí algo? —Preguntó a ambos— ¿No te molestaría que me lo robara un rato, Rukia-Chan?

—Para nada.

¡Claro que había interrumpido _algo!_

—Pensé que querías hablar conmigo —soltó Kaien confundido.

—Puede esperar, solo era una pequeña duda en trigonometría.

—¡Sí que soy un tirano! Debo ser muy malo para que estés preocupada en una reunión social con tu próximo examen.

—Debes ser menos estricto, Kaien —le regañó con fingida molestia, golpeándole en el brazo— Hasta luego, Rukia-Chan. Fue un placer verte.

—Igualmente.

_No lo volvió a ver en el resto de la fiesta, ni lo volvería a ver en el resto de su vida._

Acabada la reunión y dirigiéndose a su casa, Kaien y Miyako sufrieron un trágico accidente automovilístico que les arrebató instantáneamente la vida. Un conductor ebrio terminó impactándose en contra de ellos y enviándolos directamente al carril contrario. Ese accidente fue muy sonado el resto del mes e incluso se iniciaron un par de campañas en contra de automovilistas en estado de ebriedad. Kaien era un miembro de la sociedad muy querido y respetado, todo un hombre con potencial; una perdida que no sería muy fácil de olvidar. Pero sin dudas, la persona que más le afectaría su ausencia fue Rukia. La mañana siguiente cuando se enteró sufrió una crisis nerviosa. Duró mucho tiempo llorando por las noches hasta quedarse dormida.

Y ahora, luego de casi siete años, la herida todavía seguía abierta. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, cuando escuchó que alguien entraba por la puerta.


	6. Monstruo

**Summary: **¿Cuál había sido su pecado? ¿Ser rica? ¿Estar en el lugar y momento equivocado? Como fuera, ahora vivía un infierno ¿Cómo el dinero podría ser capaz de ponerle precio a una vida? —Universo alterno—

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

**Notas de la autora:**

+ Esta historia nació en un momento de ocio. Creo que influyó mucho las constantes noticias acerca de la violencia que, lamentablemente, sufre mi país y ciertas experiencias cercanas que he vivido.

+ El título de la historia lo elegí por una canción de un grupo con el cual estaba traumada hace varios años.

Un milenio después… Lo sé, fue bastante tiempo, pero aquí me tienen dando lata de nuevo. Si todavía quieren saber de esta historia, les recomiendo que vuelvan a leer desde el inicio para comprender el hilo.

**lisannette-chan **El Ichigo vs Grimmjow será decisivo. Casi cinco meses después subo la actualización, de verdad me da mucha pena, pero supongo que sufrí una especie de bloqueo. Ojalá nos sigamos viendo por aquí.

**Iana Walker **Ahhhhhh, tardó tanto la maldita inspiración. No reduzcan mi dosis de review, yo me alimento de ella –sad- Todo sufrió un cambio, espero que siga siendo de su agrado. Gracias por seguir aquí. No puedo revelar mucho –mistery time- pero sí, el síndrome de Estocolmo justificará gran parte de las futuras acciones de Rukia.

**Tesake **Y aquí estoy tres meses después de tu review. Tarde pero sin sueño (?) Prometo ya no durar tanto para las siguientes actualizaciones.

**Otonashi Saya **Bienvenida al club, yo también soy guarra y norteña (hasta quizá futuro ingeniero, aunque ¿A quién engaño? Terminaré vendiendo bon-ice) . Se hace lo que puede, espero que estas reformas que hice —y que tanto tardé— aumenten tu agrado hacia esta historia y si no, pues que se le va hacer. Me doy por bien servida con el solo hecho de que alguien lo lea. Fuera un típico secuestro, Rukia ya ni tendría dedos (como mínimo) y a la TV Azteca, ¡hasta preñada estaba la pobre!

Sin más preámbulos, aquí está la dichosa actualización. Se supone que luego de toda la espera debe ser algo interesante, ¿no? Ojalá la espera haya valido la pena.

* * *

><p><strong>-Y de la gasolina renació el amor-<strong>

Monstruo

Rukia iba a preguntarle dónde carajos se había metido y porque no le había llevado comida, pero él le rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos. Sintió su cuerpo contra el suyo y todo el calor que éste emanaba. Perpleja, no quiso acabar con el momento y se limitó a disfrutar de su contacto. Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, escuchó afligidos sollozos de su parte ¿El _Hombre número dos _quería llorar? Aunque él había contribuido a encerrarle en esas cuatros paredes, no evitó sentirse triste por él. El mundo estaba loco. Loco, loco.

—Soy… un monstruo —se limitó a decir.

La ojiazul comenzó a preocuparse. Luego él se apartó y percibió que sus cuerdas caían al suelo. La movilidad regresó a sus extremidades. Abrió su boca para hablar, pero él puso un dedo sobre ella.

—Por favor, no digas nada —y de nuevo le abrazó.

Dudó en un principió, pero le correspondió.

_Acaso, ¿estaba abrazando a uno de sus secuestradores?_

Después, sintió mojado su hombro. Él ya estaba llorando… Estiró sus manos, en medio de esa oscuridad a la cual ya estaba acostumbrada, y buscó su rostro. Como si de Braille se tratara, leyó cada rasgo. No tenía tanta experiencia, pero su intuición le decía que era un hombre muy apuesto y joven. Su piel era lisa y carecía de arrugas. Al final, encontró sus ojos y con sumo cuidado, limpió las últimas lágrimas que fluyeron de ellos. Quizá la distancia que separaba sus caras no era tan grande, porque sintió su cálida respiración en su nariz. El corazón de un colibrí (1) latía lento, a comparación al suyo.

_Jamás le había pasado igual, era una verdadera putada que fuera con él. _

Se imaginó conociéndolo de otra manera: un encuentro casual en alguna cafetería o fiesta, siendo presentados por amigos en común, en la escuela, topándose por accidente… Tantas y tantas formas, pero el jodido destino se había empeñado que fuera de esa manera. Quizá, tan sólo quizá, hubieran sido una buena pareja. Construyendo una vida en común, tranquila y apacible.

_Como personas normales._

Quería saber que le ocurría, el porqué de su estado, pero decidió esperar a que él se lo contara. Nada ganaría presionándolo. Desconocía su pasado y su presente, la razón por la cual había elegido esa vida, sin embargo… no le importó.

_Estaba junto a ella y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber._

—¡Hice algo muy malo! —expresó con un grito desgarrador y luego se aferró más a su pequeño cuerpo.

Todo el miedo se había disipado. Con una ternura casi maternal, acarició sus cabellos.

—Todo —habló por primera vez— todo estará bien.

—No —negó inmediatamente con la cabeza— Nada está bien, ni lo volverá a estar —murmuró cabizbajo— Soy… soy un ser despreciable, merezco quemarme en el infierno por el resto de la eternidad —guardó una prolongada pausa— ¡Yo… maté a una alma inocente! —Exclamó, quebrándose la voz— Sí, maté por equivocación a un pobre niñito que tenía toda una vida por adelante.

Rukia se alejó, como si quemara.

En ese instante, despertó de sus estúpidos sueños ¡Él era un asesino, un jodido asesino de sangre fría! Un delincuente sin escrúpulos ni sentimientos. El encierro le estaba afectando su cabeza. De no estar ahí, no estaría pensando en todas esas estupideces. Su presencia comenzó a enfermarle, necesitaba estar sola.

—¡Vete! —Gritó empujándolo— No quiero que regreses jamás…

Él no le contradijo y se marchó en silencio.

Cuando por fin estuvo segura de que se había ido, comenzó a llorar sin consuelo. La única razón que le ayudaba a seguir cuerda, había desaparecido. Prefería morir, a seguir sufriendo esa lenta agonía.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

(1) No sé si lo sepan, pero el corazón del colibrí llega a latir a 2000 pulsaciones por minuto.


	7. Sangre por sangre

**Summary:** ¿Cuál había sido su pecado? ¿Ser rica? ¿Estar en el lugar y momento equivocado? Como fuera, ahora vivía un infierno ¿Cómo el dinero podría ser capaz de ponerle precio a una vida? —Universo alterno—

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

**Notas de la autora:**

+ Esta historia nació en un momento de ocio. Creo que influyó mucho las constantes noticias acerca de la violencia que, lamentablemente, sufre mi país y ciertas experiencias cercanas que he vivido.

+ El título de la historia lo elegí por una canción de un grupo con el cual estaba traumada hace varios años.

Estuve aislada de la sociedad varios días, lejos de la ciudad y del internet _—y tuve una abstinencia parecida a la de un drogadicto—,_ pero no estuvo tan mal. La inspiración me llegó en la madrugada del sábado y tomé el primer cuaderno que vi y lo anoté todo para que no se me olvidara. Me alegra que los cambios les agradara (Tienes razón, **Tesake**, esto estaba más confuso que todas las películas de Tarantino juntas jaja).

Ahora sí, procederé a bañarme con agua caliente *cry*

Este es el antepenúltimo capítulo. Si todo sale bien (y hay muchos reviews. Ok, no) el viernes subiré el capítulo final. Espero que les guste esta actualización.

Gracias por todo, chicos.

* * *

><p><strong>-Y de la gasolina renació el amor-<strong>

Sangre por sangre

Todo había sucedido en un segundo. Si bien, era cierto que no era la primera vez que asesinaba a alguien, al menos esta vez era inocente. Por lo regular, se encargaba de liquidar manzanas podridas de la organización y bajo ciertos códigos. No mataba nada más porque sí. En su lista llevaba, aproximadamente, veinticinco nombres, pero todos por una razón lógica.

Jamás olvidaría la primera vez que jaló de un gatillo:

Su madre había fallecido cuatro años atrás, por una extraña enfermedad; su padre, por negarse a atender clandestinamente a un hombre que pertenecía a una pequeña, pero sanguinaria, banda delictiva. Sus hermanas y él quedaron huérfanos a la tierna edad de siete y diez años, respectivamente. No tenían ningún pariente cercano, entonces el Estado debía encargarse de ellos automáticamente. Con la venta de la clínica familiar, el funeral quedó cubierto. Sin embargo, se quedaron en la calle. Todo apuntaba a que serían llevados a un orfanatorio, pero Ichigo tomó la decisión más importante de su vida: se escaparían antes de que fueran separados.

La noche anterior a la visita de las autoridades, tomaron los últimos objetos de valor que poseían (así podrían subsistir algunos días), una muda de ropa y el álbum familiar de fotografías (para jamás olvidar que pertenecieron a una hermosa familia y que sus padres los amaron hasta el día final de sus días) y se fueron.

_Se fueron de Karakura para nunca regresar. _

Tuvieron suerte. Abordaron el primer tren que partía esa mañana. Por supuesto que sería extraño que un par de niños compraran boletos, así que sobornaron a un indigente que se encontraba afuera de la estación para que él lo hiciera. Fingieron que sus padres ya habían subido al vagón y nadie hizo más preguntas. Arribaron a la bulliciosa ciudad de Tokio en una tarde lluviosa. Se hospedaron en una desvencijada pensión que se localizaba en una zona problemática y esa noche durmieron los tres abrazados. Ichigo se prometió que jamás volvería a llorar enfrente de sus hermanas y que no les faltaría nada, aunque tuviera que vender su alma al mismísimo diablo. Palabras muy fuertes para un niño de tan sólo diez años.

_La vida le obligó a madurar prematuramente._

El dinero que poseían alcanzó para una semana —a pesar de que solo hicieran una pobre comida al día—. Irremediablemente, fueron corridos de la pensión y se quedaron sin techo, otra vez. Nadie le daba trabajo a un débil y escuálido niño, eso lo supo Ichigo inmediatamente. Durmieron una temporada en un parque, escondidos para no llamar la atención y comían lo que encontraban en los contenedores de basura. Las gemelas lloraron un sinfín de ocasiones por el hambre y él, cuando estaba solo, por la desesperación.

Hasta que por fin, alguien se apiadó de ellos.

Un hombre obeso y de espesa barba negra se les acercó un día y les ofreció un lugar donde vivir a cambio de un sencillo trabajo. De ser en otras condiciones, el peli-naranja se hubiera negado, pero no tenía otra alternativa. Tuvo que hacer a un lado sus desconfianzas, sin olvidarlas por completo y aceptó su propuesta.

Los primeros meses, esto pareció funcionar. Las gemelas se encargaban de una parte de la limpieza, aunque el ojimiel hacía lo más pesado y también era el recadero. Desde el primer día, supo que ese sujeto andaba en negocios turbios, pero se hizo de la vista gorda. Mientras él no se metiera con ellos y continuara ayudándolos, le importaba un carajo lo que hiciera de su vida. Ichigo deseaba que sus hermanas asistieran a la escuela, sin embargo esto era imposible sin que fueran descubiertos. Su vida era pesada, pero estaban juntos.

Todo acabó _ese_ fatal día.

Ichigo se escapó de sus obligaciones para saludar a las gemelas. Cuando llegó a la casa, todo estaba en completo silencio. Él supuso que a esa hora estarían haciendo la comida, pero se encontró con algo muy distinto… Buscó con rapidez en todas las habitaciones, hasta que abrió lentamente la recámara del gordo. Fue entonces cuando la ira le cegó: el hijo de puta estaba _abusando_ de Karin y Yuzu se hallaba en un rincón con la mirada perdida. Sin dudarlo, se dirigió a la alacena donde sabía que ese bastardo escondía un arma y la tomó. Le disparó hasta que la tapa de sus sesos voló. El piso y parte de las paredes quedaron decorados, involuntariamente, por el carmín de su sangre.

Mientras buscaba dinero para volver a huir, llegó a la conclusión que la carrera había terminado. Sí él hubiera protegido a sus hermanas, jamás les hubiera pasado _eso._ Había sido muy egoísta. Ahora haría las cosas bien. Prefería vivir separado de ellas, a que tuvieran que sufrir… _más. _

Abandonaron esa casa llena de mierda y se dirigieron al hospital para que pudieran atender a las gemelas. Cuando los policías preguntaron qué había sucedido, los tres niños permanecieron en silencio. Las autoridades, ante la falta de información, incluso formularon la hipótesis de que el hermano mayor había sido el culpable del abuso sexual hacia sus hermanas, pero lo descartaron con rapidez.

Al final, con un extenso tratamiento psicológico, las gemelas volvieron a tener una vida más o menos normal y fueron adoptadas por un buen matrimonio. Él también fue llevado a un nuevo hogar, que podía ser todo, menos bueno.

_Jamás volvió a ver a sus hermanas._

Ichigo terminó la secundaría a duras penas, tras una larga serie de reportes de conducta. Sus padres adoptivos solo le veían como una fuente de ingresos y lo maltrataban físicamente. Huyó de esa casa al día siguiente de su graduación y terminó conociendo a Grimmjow en una pelea callejera. El _resto_ era historia.

Cerró los ojos pesadamente.

El arrepentimiento era una palabra que había descontinuado en su vida, pero en ese momento era la que cobraba más importancia.


	8. Llamaradas

**Summary: **¿Cuál había sido su pecado? ¿Ser rica? ¿Estar en el lugar y momento equivocado? Como fuera, ahora vivía un infierno ¿Cómo el dinero podría ser capaz de ponerle precio a una vida? —Universo alterno—

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

**Notas de la autora:**

+ Esta historia nació en un momento de ocio. Creo que influyó mucho las constantes noticias acerca de la violencia que, lamentablemente, sufre mi país y ciertas experiencias cercanas que he vivido.

+ El título de la historia lo elegí por una canción de un grupo con el cual estaba traumada hace varios años.

El destino no quiere que actualice mis historias –llora- cuando por fin terminé este capítulo e iba a continuar con el de Compañeros de piso, comenzó a llover torrencialmente por mi casa y se cayó un árbol en unos cables de la electricidad… En fin, apenas arreglaron todo el desastre.

Gracias por sus reviews **Juli, Guest y Mai.v **y todas las personas que agregaron a alertas. De verdad, disfruto mucho cuando veo que en mi correo me llegan notificaciones de ff.

Sufrí mucho escribiendo esa parte, es que… al pobre le llueve sobre mojado. Juli, me hizo mucha gracia lo de Tousen jaja Creo que él me mataría con esta actualización, o quizás no, su sentido de justicia es medio extraño.

Este es el penúltimo capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>-Y de la gasolina renació el amor-<strong>

Llamaradas

Y ahí yacía, acostada sobre la dura superficie del que alguna vez se pudo llamar colchón, haciéndose todavía más pequeña. No, ya no podía llorar, solo lanzaba lastimeros sollozos que ya no intentaba reprimir. Su cuerpo tenía movilidad, pero, paradójicamente, se sentía más inerte que nunca. La única diferencia entre un muerto y ella, era que su corazón aún seguía latiendo.

Nada más.

Aunque ella no lo supiera, habían pasado un par de horas desde que el _Hombre número dos_ abandonara su habitación. No tenía noción del tiempo. Bien podría pasar un minuto, al igual que un día o una semana. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir luchando.

Sintió el amargo veneno en su boca y lanzó una última bocanada de humo. Su mirada se encontraba fija en el cielo, era luna llena y las estrellas le acompañaban como en una especie de manto cósmico. Dejó de pensar y se limitó a observar el paisaje nocturno, que le ofrecía la joven madrugada.

Estaba en medio de un gran dilema moral. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control. Tenía que acabar con algún miembro de la familia Kuchiki, fuera Rukia o Byakuya.

Sabía perfectamente que no sería capaz de dañar a la pelinegra, así que descartando opciones, quedaba Byakuya. No lo conocía y por ello, se facilitaba la misión. Ignoraba que tipo de persona fuera, pero tan buena, no podía ser. Los dueños de las grandes fortunas no se caracterizaban precisamente por la bondad.

Tiró y aplastó lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo. El aire de Las noches le enfermaba a cada segundo. Ya no era capaz de llevar una vida así_._

Escuchó que la puerta se abría de nueva cuenta y soltó un respingo.

—¡Me importa una mierda si no quieres verme! —exclamó el_ Hombre número dos_. Ella se incorporó sorprendida— Necesitamos hablar.

—Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo —sentenció fríamente la ojiazul, volteándose.

—Pero yo sí —repuso con decisión— Mañana mataré a tu hermano.

Rukia se forzó a no gritar.

—T-tú no puedes hacer eso… —musitó con voz temblorosa, poniéndose de pie— ¡Tú eres diferente!

—No, no lo soy —recitó amargamente— Tan sólo quería que estuvieras lista para la noticia.

—Sí, tu eres diferente a los demás… eres peor —le espetó con odio— Anda, vete y jode a todo el mundo. Tú… no tienes sentimientos… ¡Confórmate con toda tu mierda!

Sus palabras le hicieron enfurecer. Se acercó a ella y le tomó bruscamente por los antebrazos.

—¿Me conoces, eh? ¿Sabes quién soy? —inquirió sacudiéndola— En toda tu vida, el problema más grande por el cual has pasado, es decidir si usas tu bolso Louis Vuitton(1) oChanel(2) para salir —guardó una breve pausa— Nunca has sufrido carencias, de ningún tipo ¿Has perdido a tus padres? ¿A tus hermanas? ¿Te has quedado sin comer por días? ¿Dormido en la calles? ¿No, verdad? Entonces no tienes derecho a juzgarme… —le soltó lentamente y ella parecía inmutable— Me arrepiento por todas las cosas que he hecho, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

—Si lo hay… Nunca es demasiado tarde —respondió Rukia— Y tú tampoco sabes quién soy, así que también no tienes derecho a juzgarme.

Afonía.

—Está bien, lo siento —comentó, sentándose en la superficie de la cama— y también lo siento por lo que haré mañana.

—¿No hay ninguna alternativa? —preguntó, imitándolo.

—Asesinarte a ti o…

—¿O?

—A todos las personas que desean la caída de los Kuchiki.

—¿Es posible? —inquirió, atónita.

Él hablaba de la muerte, como si fuera cualquier cosa.

—Este lugar está muy mal diseñado, no hay casi ventanas y solo hay dos puertas de salida…

Rukia comprendió el mensaje rápidamente.

—¿Quemarlos?

—Sí, eso nos daría tiempo para que escaparas y huyeras con tu hermano a cualquier lugar, donde fuera, menos en Japón. Este hombre tiene sus alcances aquí, pero en otros países no lo creo.

—¿Y tú?

—No importa —expresó carente de emoción— Ya viví lo que tenía que vivir… De todas maneras, creo que me hubieran matado pronto. Al menos, de esta manera, haré algo bueno por primera vez en mi vida.

La pelinegra esbozó una sonrisa, admiraba su determinación.

Formularon su plan en media hora.

A cada palabra que él decía, Rukia llegaba a la conclusión de que era un hombre muy inteligente. No podía aceptar que él fuera a sacrificarse por ella… pero esto llegaba más lejos. Era por su hermano. Por las futuras personas que esos malnacidos afectarían si continuaran vivos. Incluso, por él mismo, como una forma de redención de todos sus pecados.

Palpó la caja de cerillas que llevaba en uno de los bolsos de sus vaqueros. De una manera ágil y discreta, roció la gasolina que contenía aquel bidón rojo que llevaba entre sus manos alrededor del inmueble. En la primera sección, dedicada al puticlub, serían los primeros en salir. Las chicas que trabajaban ahí, podrían salvarse todas. Ellas eran inocentes, no tenían porque pagar deudas que no les correspondían. Casi todas provenían de países muy lejanos, traídas con engaños. Ahora también serían libres. La sección media, para apostadores, también serían capaces de huir. Quizá se marearían un poco por el humo que respirarían, pero no ocurriría nada más. La última sección, la más corrompida de todas, pasaría a la historia; ahí iniciaría el fuego. Sacó una cerilla y la encendió con placer. Con esa simple chispa, Las noches se irían al carajo. No se quedó a ver la trayectoria de las llamas, simplemente salió corriendo por Rukia.

_La noche transcurría tranquila, aunque eso terminaría rápido._

Tuvo la tentación de quitarse la venda, pero sabía que era una de las condiciones del _Hombre número dos. _Era una verdadera lástima que jamás pudiera ver su rostro. A cada segundo que pasaba, se impacientaba más. Temía que él hubiera sido descubierto o millón de cosas terribles. Él había dejado la puerta abierta, solo esperaría diez minutos más y saldría a buscarlo. Cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría, suspiró aliviada. No se dedicaron ninguna palabra y él se limitó a cargarla para huir. El fuego no tardaría mucho en expandirse por aquel sitio.

Tuvieron suerte.

Todos estaban ocupados por apagar el incendio de la última sección, que nadie reparó en la chica Kuchiki. Escaparon por la salida trasera y corrieron, sin detenerse, hasta que él sintió que sería seguro para ella. Llegaron a la espesura de unos matorrales, muy cercanos a la carretera principal.

—Es hora —sentenció, dejándole en el suelo. Luego le observó con una dulce mirada. Rukia intentó mandar al demonio su condición, pero él detuvo sus manos delicadamente —No lo hagas o te mataré de todos modos —le amenazó con un tono divertido, pero ambos sabía que iba en serio.

—Gracias… por todo —musitó llena de agradecimiento.

—Anda, ya vete —murmuró irritado, restándole importancia— y no mires atrás.

_El hombre número dos_ se volteó, por si las dudas, aunque sabía que respetaría su palabra.

Dio un par de pasos indecisos y por fin se quitó el pedazo de tela sucio que le impedía ver. Agradeció a la noche, ya que de esta manera sus pupilas no sufrirían tanto para volverse acostumbrar a la luz. Vaciló al quinto paso, sin embargo continuó, hasta que dio con la carretera.

—Adiós, Rukia —susurró para sí, mientras se mezclaba entre las sombras de aquella fresca madrugada.

La policía dio con una Rukia Kuchiki sucia, harapienta y muy desorientada. Una pareja se había detenido ante las señales de la pelinegra y le llevó hasta la estación de policías, a pesar de sus protestas. Ellos no querían meterse en problemas ajenos, pero tampoco eran tan desentendidos como para dejarle ahí, tan desprotegida. Cuando Byakuya supo la noticia, esbozó la sonrisa más grande que en su vida hubiera hecho y Kiyone volvió a llorar, pero esta vez de alegría e inmediatamente se trasladaron por ella

Rukia jamás podría olvidar el reencuentro con su hermano: podía jurar que cuando le vio, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y por primera vez en sus vidas, se dieron un pequeño abrazo. Aunque claro, después recuperó su compostura rápidamente.

_Ese, fue el primer día del resto de su vida._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

(1) Marca francesa de renombre que hace accesorios y ropa de cuero, muchos la consideran la marca más exclusiva de todo el mundo.

(2) Marca parisina fundada por Coco Chanel en 1910, se especializa en perfumes, bolsos y cosméticos de lujo.


	9. Cenizas

**Summary: **¿Cuál había sido su pecado? ¿Ser rica? ¿Estar en el lugar y momento equivocado? Como fuera, ahora vivía un infierno ¿Cómo el dinero podría ser capaz de ponerle precio a una vida? —Universo alterno—

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

**Notas de la autora:**

+ Esta historia nació en un momento de ocio. Creo que influyó mucho las constantes noticias acerca de la violencia que, lamentablemente, sufre mi país y ciertas experiencias cercanas que he vivido.

+ El título de la historia lo elegí por una canción de un grupo con el cual estaba traumada hace varios años.

Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí está el capítulo final. Espero que no me maten por la última oración, es que no pude evitarlo. El sentimentalismo fluye por mis venas (?) Les agradezco a todas y cada una de las personas que se molestaron en leer esta sencilla historia, con sus innumerables errores, pero con mucho cariño. Es mi primera historia propia que termino con varios capítulos –wiii- eso significa que ya rompí la maldición de abrir miles de fics y no concluir ninguno.

_I'll be back…_

* * *

><p><strong>-Y de la gasolina renació el amor-<strong>

Cenizas

_«Donde hubo fuego_, _cenizas quedan»_

Todos notaron el cambio en Rukia Kuchiki cuando volvió a casa. El león por fin había sido domado: se volvió atenta con cada persona, sin importar el rango o posición económica que ostentara (Kiyone fue una de las personas que más lo agradeció), dejó de perder el tiempo con sus "amigas" y comenzó a tomar más en serio su vida, incluso dejó de jugar con Renji Abarai. Antes solo lo veía como un pasatiempo, un proyecto social de caridad o cualquier etiqueta despectiva, pero le dio la oportunidad de conocerlo. Descubrió que lo quería, que lo quería mucho. Era divertido, cariñoso, detallista y trabajador. Un nuevo rico, dirían las arpías que antes frecuentaban, pero con un gran porvenir. Y lo mejor de todo, estaba locamente enamorado de ella.

Los primeros días, cualquier ruido le inspiraba del terror más puro. Necesitó asistir un par de citas con un psicoanalista, viejo amigo de su hermano, aunque se mostró reacia a varios detalles. Por ejemplo, _El hombre número dos. _No quería que todo el mundo creyera que estaba loca por sentir empatía por uno de sus captores, al más puro y jodido estilo del síndrome de Estocolmo. Lo que ella vivió con él, era _distinto_. Jamás le contó a nadie de su salvador, a absolutamente nadie. Era un secreto que se llevaría directamente a la tumba y que recordaría con gratitud. La versión de su huida era que el lugar se quemó y simplemente aprovechó para huir. Había varios huecos en su relato, pero con el poder se su hermano, nadie dudó en su credibilidad.

Los días pasaron tan rápidamente, que cuando menos se dio cuenta ya había pasado un año entero.

Una tarde, de repente, Renji le propuso matrimonio. Fue muy tierno verlo todo perturbado y nervioso, sacando un bonito anillo a la mitad del jardín de su casa. Comenzó a temblar y sus palabras terminaron en incomprensibles tartamudeos. Ella no pudo más que abrazarlo y aceptar su propuesta, susurrándole al oído. Sabía que su hermano le agradaría la idea que sentara cabeza por fin, así que no pensó en nada más. Bueno _casi_ nada más. _El hombre número dos _era un fantasma que siempre le seguía.

Cuando Renji fue tomó conciencia de la respuesta de Rukia, la abrazó amorosamente y le cargó emocionado.

—¿Ya nos podemos ir? —inquirió impacientemente a su hermano, al otro lado de la puerta.

Sí, ese era el día de su boda.

Byakuya Kuchiki aguardaba en el pasillo, elegantemente vestido y sumamente desesperado por la tardanza de Rukia. Él le había advertido que se levantara más temprano, la puntualidad era clave en cualquier evento, pero ella se quedó dormida. Probablemente, de los nervios, ella se durmió muy tarde y despertó de la misma manera,

—Falta poco —musitó apenada, abriendo la puerta, pero justo a la mitad. Quería que su vestido fuera una sorpresa para todos. Cerró inmediatamente.

Byakuya negó suavemente con la cabeza y esbozó una tenue sonrisa que nadie vio. Hisana hubiera estado encantada por todos los preparativos y sobre todo, por su hermana. En esos momentos, era más difícil estar sin ella.

_¿Habré hecho un buen trabajo, Hisana?_

—Me adelantaré —comentó con su habitual tono, sin permitir que la melancolía hiciera estragos en él— Por favor, no tardes tanto.

Rukia no escuchó por el ruido de la secadora.

En el instante que al fin salió, descubrió el pasillo vacío. Vio por última vez el reloj y salió corriendo —bien, la velocidad más grande que uno puede alcanzar con tacones y un abultado vestido— para dirigirse a la ceremonia. Buscó a Kiyone con la mirada, pero no la encontró. Así que se limitó a abordar la limosina que esperaba por ella.

No reparó en el conductor… _otra vez_.

—Hola —saludó la morena sin aliento, sin recibir respuesta.

Rukia ignoró ese detalle y simplemente llegó a la conclusión de que el sujeto era callado. Mientras él la llevara sana y salva hasta la iglesia, le importaba un carajo si no establecían una amena conversación. La limusina se puso a andar y ella se dedicaba a no arruinar su peinado, luego de tantas prisas.

No se fijó en su camino… _otra vez_.

Para ella, todas las calles eran iguales. Así que simplemente no cedió al pánico. Probablemente solo era otra de sus alucinaciones. Suspiró para relajarse, cuando escuchó que el chofer le habló.

—Hola, Rukia —le saludó alegremente, con una voz que reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo.

Se estremeció con furor.

La aludida se giró inmediatamente hacia el lugar donde provenía el sonido. El cristal que separaba la sección del chofer con la suya, bajó con lentitud. Lo primero que notó, fue una cabellera de brillante color naranja, aplastada por la característica gorra del uniforme. Él detuvo la marcha en alguna calle desierta del centro de la ciudad, que desconocía.

Cada segundo parecía una hora; ansiaba ver su rostro.

El retrovisor le regaló la segunda pieza del rompecabezas, unos ojos de profundo ámbar. Se veían vigorosos, llenos de orgullo y decisión. Una mirada bastante cruel y hostil si se les provocaban, pero la más dulce y delicada si se les cuidaba.

Ella se movió pesadamente, por el volumen de su vestido, para acercársele. Sin embargo él hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que se detuviera y esperara.

El cristal subió de nuevo, bloqueando la visibilidad.

Rukia, impaciente, seguía el juego más inesperado y maravilloso de su vida. Cerró sus ojos una vez más, consciente de que esta vez sí podría romper la _condición._ Su oído se aguzó, como recordaba había hecho trescientos sesenta y cinco días atrás. Unos coches y unos pasos resonaron en el ambiente.

La puerta por fin se abrió… _otra vez_.

Escuchó que él entró al auto y se sentó enfrente de ella. Estiró sus manos y en efecto, sintió sus rasgos. Ya había olvidado _esa_ curiosa sensación de tenerlo cerca. Percibió su aliento cálido y su tranquila respiración. En su cara apreció algo distinto, un relieve que originalmente, no se hallaba ahí. Una fina línea que cruzaba por su ceja. Lejos de ahuyentarle, le acarició con ternura.

Él soltó un ronco gruñido, que le erizó cada vello de su cuerpo.

—Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo —murmuró de la nada.

Fue entonces que ella abrió los ojos.

Su rostro era sumamente atractivo, incluso con la cicatriz que surcaba encima de su ojo derecho. Su nariz, su mentón, sus labios, sus ojos, todo en conjunto, era perfecto en él. Le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, que le permitió ver a sus perfectos y blancos dientes. Llevaba un sencillo traje negro, aunque lucía muy bien.

Ella se lo imaginaba distinto… pero, ciertamente, era mejor a todas sus expectativas.

—¿Cooperarás o tendré que llevarte a la fuerza? —murmuró con el entrecejo fruncido. Lo encontró simplemente encantador, aún y su expresión malhumorada.

Rukia sonrió.

_El hombre número dos_ había raptado su corazón.

**¿Fin?**


End file.
